Yet Another Toontown Story
by LightNightSky881
Summary: Toontown is a wonderful town. Through this place many insane things go on. Between school and friendship Melissa passes through a hard time in Toontown. During this many crazy dramatic moments and stories go on! But will Melissa survive this nonsense?
1. How Toontown was made

**Hi guys, im new to these fanfictions a fan of alot of things actually (House of Anubis, ((BEST SHOW EVER!)) Wolfblood, Once upon a time, Percy Jackson Movies :D!, Toontown and more!). So ive always thought of my own story of how Toontown began of course you dont wanna hear me talk! But if you could just review these stories Thnx! Now on to starting :D EXCITEMENT! You may recognize this from a Toontown movie xD...**

* * *

_Students are sitting in their desks in Ms. Melody's Classroom. The date is June 13, 2013. Ms. Melody is writting on the board the words "Today, on this day in 2003, history was made." Students are seen writting on their notebooks and one student raises her hand._

"Ms. Melody" the student, says.

"Yes Melissa?" Ms. Melody responds, "Did you have a question?"_  
_

"I was wondering what do you mean..." Melissa said, "With that quote..."

"Oh well you guys want to hear a story?" Ms. Melody said while turning around.

_The whole class says 'Yes' in unison. Ms. Melody sits down in her desk, takes of her glasses and starts to tell them a story. _

"This is a very special story" Ms. Melody said.

"Once upon a time, 150 billion years ago, two brothers, John and Anthony, lived with their parents and a few friends. These two brothers had special powers that had to be kept a secret. Not even they knew about them! Their parents hid the secret from them. But, eventually, the police found out. They had a law that prevented anyone with powers to be free. The parents and their friends took their children and ran away. Their mother tried to explain the situation but the kids didn't understand. They brought them to an island where they were safe..."

_Melissa interrupts the story and raises her hand._

"Ms. Melody..." Melissa said.

_The whole class groans at Melissa's bad timing._

"Yes Melissa?" Ms. Melody said.

"What kind of powers did they have?" Melissa asks. "And why did they prevent them?"

_Ms. Melody plays with her glasses in the desk. And gives a slight look up._

"Well, they had a special power that could transform them into anything that is or was living." Ms. Melody explains, "The police prevented this because decades before them, there was one with the same powers as them, the chosen one. But, instead of using them for good, he created caos, in which they made a law that if any others had those powers, they had to be executed... Now any more questions or want to hear the rest of the story?"

"No, No! Im alright you can continue!" Melissa said quickly.

_Ms. Melody slightly smiles and continues._

"Anthony didn't want to live in the island, he wanted to go back home, John tried to explain that one of them would be chosen to have powerful powers. During those stress times their parents and friends died in tragic ways. Anthony and John were left alone. Anthony built the first ever cog, and made the plans for it. When Anthony and John went exploring through the woods they found police camping. They were captured. In exchange for thier liberty Anthony gave Doctor. Gearloose the plans for making a cog...

After millions of years, the plans where past through generations and generations. Until one finally understood them. Gyro Gearloose an employee of world-famous billionare, Scrooge Mcduck, figured it out. He built the first cog and called it _The Chairman_. He constructed a machine that made cogs but was still in test mode. Mr. Gearloose tested it for weeks and weeks but he hadn't yet made any progress. That same day was a day to be remembered by all Toontown FOREVER. The day made history."

_The whole class seems to be suprised and in suspense wait for more._

"Now on to math!" Ms. Melody said while getting up from her chair.

"NO NO NO!" students yell, "We want the rest of the story!"

"But students, we need to get to class" Ms. Melody said giggling.

"Can we continue it after class?" Melissa said.

"Well I guess, if you guys do great in your POP QUIZ!" Ms. Melody said.

_'AWW' some students groan. _

"I guess" the students respond.

* * *

**Well thats it! Hope you liked the first chapter YAY! It took me quiet a bit to reasearch hope you enjoy! This is a bit fun ;)**


	2. Scrooge's Story

**Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! What better way too celebrate than too write a new chapter? Nah I bet you guys had a lot a fun. Well sorry I didn't upload yesterday we were REALLY busy buying stuff at the last minute. Well here we go! :D ENJOY Dont forget to review.**

* * *

_Students are sitting in their desks doing their quiz. Melissa raises her hand._

"Ms. Melody" said Melissa, "I'm done."

"Are you sure Melissa?" said Ms. Melody, "We still have 10 minutes for the quiz."

"Yes, im sure." Melissa said.

_Melissa stands up and puts her quiz on Ms. Melody's desk. Other students stand up and put their quizes on the desk._

"Wow" Ms. Melody said, "How are you guys finishing so fast?"

"We wan't to hear the rest of story" said a student.

"Well alright then Lily, ill continue it" said Ms. Melody, "If you guys promise to do your homework."

_'We promise' the whole class groans._

"Well alrighty" said Ms. Melody, "On to the story."

"June 13, 2003. Billionare Scrooge Mcduck went to visit his best employee... Gyro Gearloose! That day Scrooge walked through Gyro's lab looking for him. When he couldn't find him he saw a big robot with a sign that said 'Do not touch'. He thought of how great of an invention could help the Toontown citizens. He look into the robots foot and then saw a 2 blue and 2 red wires. He pluged in a blue and a red one. The robot suddenly turned on and started walking towards the machine Gyro had built. It started creating a massive group of of EVIL cogs. Scrooge was freaking out. The robot ordered the robots to go attack Toontown! Scrooge had put himself and the everyone in Toontown in trouble! The robot walked towards Scrooge and he was never seen again..."

_'WOW' the students murmur. The bellrings as its time to go._

"Well time to go have a great evening!" Ms. Melody said.

_Students get up from their desks and start to leave._

"Hey did you like Ms. Melody's story?" Lily said to Melissa while walking out of class.

"Yeah it was cool." Melissa responds.

"Hey guys can't you believe Scrooge did that to us?" Jorge said while walking next to them.

"Nope I still cant believe it." Melissa said smiling, "Well he reminds me of someone..."

_Lily giggles and Melissa walks away while George looking confused._

* * *

**Well thats it! Sorry it was short I still have to clean up ALOT O_O. Well thnx for reading! Next chapter will be fun :D See you tomorrow! Oh and... HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!**


	3. And were grounded

**Well hi guys! Its been like about a month IK! But im feeling self-concious... IDK if I should continue this story but I guess ill try it... I love writing and if I can combine it with Toontown then I would LOVE it! So I guess Ill keep going even if barely people read this :-) For those who do thnx. Anyways on to the story! Oh and I may start Percy Jackson Fanfictions SQUEEE!**

* * *

_Melissa and Lily are in Recess in Ms. Melody's estate. Everyone else is playing or talking around the estate. _

"So, are you going on that fieldtrip next week?" Lily mentions to Melissa who is busy reading her book. "Mel?"

"Huh?" said Melissa looking up. "What did you say... Sorry I wasn't listening"

"No..." said Lily sarcasticly. "I didn't notice..."

"Sorry I just really like this book" said Melissa innocently.

"Whatever I said are you going to the field trip next week?" repeated Lily.

"Yeah why?" said Melissa closing her book and putting it in her bag.

"Well I was just wondering I mean we haven't ever been outside on TTC and its pretty scary going so far up to DDL" said Lily. "Only the highest laffed toons get to go all the way up there."

"Oh don't worry about it it's not like were going to run into some cogs" said Melissa.

"Well Ms. Melody barely lets us out into the streets... much less let us out all the way to DDL" said Lily.

"Everyone come over Ms. Melody wants to talk to us!" screamed John, a red duck.

"Let's go" said Lily getting up.

_Everyone enters the classroom and sit down on their desks. _

"Hi everyne!" said Ms. Melody excited, as usual. "Well I just wanted to tell you guys that the field trip next week to DDL is canceled for this class only the higher classes can go."

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed.

"Miss! But thats not fair!" said Melissa standing up.

"Shhh! Sit down everyone lower your voices" Ms. Melody said. "You guys are too low on laff to be ready yet. Instead were going to the meusem! How fun!"

_Silence. Cri, Cri, Cri._

"We don't want to go to the meusem we want to go to DDL!" said Jorge and everyone starts to cheer.

"SHH!" screams Ms. Melody now looking angry. "Nobody is going anywhere now! Everyone go to your dorms your all grounded!"

_Later in the girl's dorm._

"Can you believe Ms. Melody?" said Cecilia, the most popular cat in the class, while putting some make-up on. "Well whatever I prefer staying away from those Cogs not to mention getting myself dirty!"

"I know right, oh and hey have you heard that they removed Thunder from the school?" said Anna, Cecilia's sidekick second most popular girl in class. "I heard his parents were attacked by cogs and died or went to the hospital or something... bad luck..."

"Could you guys just shut up!" said Lily basically screaming. "Your just being sellfish that your parents have major security while others live on the streets!"

"Ugh Lily please your just moody because your little boyfriend was removed..." said Cecilia smirking.

"One hes not my boyfried! Two im actually worried about someone that isn't myself unlike someone else! Three..."

"Lily don't waste your time trying to shut them up. There just richies like any others..." said Melissa closing her book.

"Ugh just ignore the losers" said Cecilia continuing her conversation with Anna.

_Lily turns up the TV while Melissa continues reading her book while laying down on her bed. _

"Well yes we have heard of recent attacks on TTC" said a news reporter. "Our secretary of town is taking care of this problems."

"Oh yes... um im actually thinking of traveling into the HQ's and try to reason with the cog bosses... although I think it won't work we may have to operate some secret camaras into the HQ's it may take me a while so I will have to send my son into a boarding school as soon as possible." said the secretary of town.

"Oh so where are you planning on sending your son to?" said the reporter.

"Well it depends I have a friend who owns a boarding school with good education I might have to leave him there for the year." said the secretary of town.

"Well there you have it. Mr. Danson, the secretary of town is planning on sending his son to a boarding school for a trip he will take to try and negociate with these cogs..." said the reporter.

"I dont know how you would try and reason with cogs..." said Lily turning the TV off and turning to Melissa. "I mean is it even possible?"

"I dont think so but I guess they can install those camaras while there there." said Melissa putting her book under the bed. "Well good night."

"Night" said Lily turning of the lamp and walking over to her bed.

_Later that night.__ The door opens with a long 'crack' sound._

"Lily..." Melissa whispers from her bed which is close to Lily's.

"Huh?" said Lily waking up. "Wha-at?"

"Did you hear that?" whispers Melissa.

"Hear what?" whispers Lily.

"The door dummy..." whispers Melissa. "I heard it open"

_Footsteps are heard walking over to the bedroom. A dark figure is seen walking over..._

* * *

**Hehe... Left you wondering well thats it! Thanks for reading! See you next time! :-)**


End file.
